Adaptive testing methods that apply computationally intense algorithms have been used to estimate spatial, temporal, and spatio-temporal contrast sensitivity functions (CSFs) in vision. These quick CSF methods apply Bayesian adaptive inference to estimate the parameters of contrast sensitivity functions. These methods are primarily focused on isolating frequency-specific channels in the visual system using narrow-band grating stimuli.